


Louis' High Note

by MGirl112



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Confident Louis, Confused Liam, Confused Niall, Happy Ending, Just a bit of larry - Freeform, M/M, Supportive Harry, after Zayn's departure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl112/pseuds/MGirl112
Summary: Sometimes you have those days where it seems as if God has shined a ray of positivity on you that refuses to go away. Nothing can go wrong. Everything just decides to go your way. You feel like the luckiest and happiest person in the world. The smile planted on your face never fades. It is, no doubt, the best kind of day. Today was one of those days.Or...Louis is in a really good mood that makes him want to do things he normally wouldn't even attempt, like cooking, joking around with management...or hitting a high note.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of their performance of Don't Forget Where You Belong at the London O2 Arena back in 2015. The only real life thing that I pulled from that performance, though, was Louis' actually high note. The rest I just made up for the sake of the story.
> 
> Also, this story is entirely Louis' P.O.V.
> 
> That being said, enjoy!

Sometimes you have those days where it seems as if God has shined a ray of positivity on you that refuses to go away. Nothing can go wrong. Everything just decides to go your way. You feel like the luckiest and happiest person in the world. The smile planted on your face never fades. It is, no doubt, the _best_ kind of day.

Today was one of those days.

I woke up feeling happy. Really happy. Like I wanted to do something I wouldn't do on a regular basis. Something different.

So, I made breakfast myself. It may not seem like much, but to me, and the other boys, it was a _huge_ deal, seeing as Harry is the one who cooks around our flat. I never cook. Never. I'm terrible at it. Absolutely horrendous.

But like I said, today was different.

I made pancakes, bacon, and toast. When Harry woke up and saw me at the stove, he looked like his eyeballs would fall right out of their sockets.

"Morning, Hazza."

 _Silence_.

I cleared my throat. "I said...good morning Haz."

 _Silence_.

"Hello? Earth to Harry?" I waved my hand at him, trying to get him out of his daze. I sighed in disappointment when he didn't even so much as blink.

"Harry. I can't wait all day. Where's that sweet voice of your's gone to, now?"

"You're...you're _cooking_..." He finally spoke, still wide-eyed.

"Why, yes. Yes I am," I beamed, sliding some bacon on to his plate. "Thank you so much for noticing."

"Did you, like, switch brains with someone while I was sleeping? Is this a trick?"

I chuckled. "No, it's not a _trick_ ," I playfully hit him in the shoulder. "I'm just in a good mood. Wanted to try something different, y'know?"

"Wow. You must be in a really good mood if your _cooking_ ," he sat down and glanced at his plate in awe. He bit in to a piece of pancake and his eyes, if possible, grew even wider. "Like, a _reeeaaaally_ good mood," he said with him mouth full. "BooBear, this is amazing."

I laughed. "Glad ya think so, mate," I said, digging in to my breakfast.

 

* * *

  
We had a concert today. On a normal day, you'd find me stressed out and worried. Giving myself pep talks. Acting anxious all day long.

But today wasn't a normal day.  
  
We were sitting in a meeting with management, going over how we would divide up Zayn's solos.

"Now, in Don't Forget Where You Belong," Mr. Burke adjusted his glasses. "Louis will take Zayn's solo. Got it?"

"Aye, aye, Captain," the other boys looked at me warningly. It was kind of funny.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Good..."

I flashed a cheeky grin at him.

He brushed it off and continued. "Now about the high note..."

We all blinked in anticipation.

"What about it?" Niall questioned.

"Audiences have been upset that no one will hit it spot on. We need to fix that," he turned his head to Liam.

"Liam, I think you should hit it. You have the widest voice range of the group, so it only makes sense that you will do it."

Liam was taken aback. "Are you _kidding_ me? I couldn't hit that note if I tried! Only Zayn has the kind of voice that-"

"I'll do it!" I interrupted. Everybody turned and stared at me.

"... _what_?" Mr. Burke questioned.

I straightened my back confidently. Like I said, not a normal day.

"You heard me. I'm gonna hit the high note. Might as well try, right?" I commented with a smile.

There was a moment of silence. Then it suddenly ended when Mr. Burke snatched my hand and pulled me into another room. I gave the boys a two-finger salute, and they just stared at me, bewildered, sharing confused glances.

Mr. Burke shut the door behind me with a smack. I winced at the sound.

"Listen up, _Tomlinson_ ," he looked so serious. It made me crack up.

I bit my lip, trying to keep down the giggles bubbling up in my chest.

"I don't know what's gotten in to you, but I swear to god..."

I snorted while trying to keep my laughter at bay. "Sorry," my voice faltered

He gave me an unamused glare. One that said without words, _"Don't test me right now,"_ it didn't look like he wanted to fool around, so I cleared my throat and suppressed my grin.

"Erm...please, continue."

He raised his eyebrow in confusion. It only made me want to laugh even harder.

"...Anyways, are you sure you want to attempt that note?"

"Sure, I'm sure!"

He didn't look like he believed me. "Louis. You have the weakest voice of the whole group, not to mention your range is not that wide..."

I pretended to look hurt and raised a hand to my chest. "Wow...hit me where it hurts, why don't ya..."

"Do you think I'm here to fool around with you? I don't have time for your immature jokes right now. If you screw up this performance, it's YOUR-"

I cut him off mid-sentence. "Look. I'm flattered my your...concern...but, you need to lay off the stress-fest you're having over there in your little cubical and chill. I got this," I sassed him with a satisfied grin.

I turned to walk out the door, when I spun around once more. "Oh!"

"And for your information, I will be more than happy to that solo,"

And with that, I trotted out of his office door, quite pleased with myself, I might add.

The boys looked at me like I was an extraterrestrial alien.

"Um...hi?" They didn't respond. "What, are your vocal chords broken or something? What's up with you guys?"

Niall was the first to speak up. "What's up with _us_? What's up with _you_?"

I raised my eyebrow in amusement. "Nothing's up. I'm just having some fun,"

Still, no one spoke.

I slapped my hands together. "So...Nando's?"

 

* * *

  
_London, O2 Arena..._

"HELLO LONDON!!!" Niall exclaimed as we entered the stage.  
The crowd roared with cheer.

"In case you didn't already know, we're One Direction. Nice to meet'cha!" Harry said. The crowd laughed in response.

I chuckled to myself. _He's such a dork_ , I thought.

He then rubbed his hands together, showing off the cheekiest smile ever.

"Alright, then. Let's kick it off with something good!" Harry's voice rang through the microphone.

"Liam what might you suggest!" I said.

He pondered a bit. "Let's go with...No Control!"

"Nice! Let's fricking do this!" I clapped my hands together as the music started to play.

_*skip foreword*_

"Ladies and gentlemen...this is Don't Forget Where You Belong! You better enjoy it!" I called out.

The track started, the intro ringing throughout the whole arena.

Liam started.

_"Been a lot of places,_  
_I've been all around the world_  
_Seen a lot of faces,_  
_Never knowing where I was_

_On the horizon,_  
_Oh, well, I know, I know, I know_  
_I know the sun will be rising_  
_Back home"_

Then, Niall sang.

_"Living out of cases,_  
_Packing up and taking off_  
_Made a lot of changes_  
_But not forgetting who I was"_

_Man_ , I thought. _He needs way more solos._

_"On the horizon_  
_Oh, well, I know, I know, I know,_  
_I know the moon will be rising_  
_Back home"_

I brought my mic to my lips and joined in on the chorus.

_"Don't forget where you belong, home_  
_Don't forget where you belong, home_  
_If you ever feel alone, don't"_

I lowered my mic for the high part of the verse. Harry looked at me with sympathy, but I gave him a look of assurance.

It wasn't that I could sing it; I was just saving my voice.

_"You were never on your own_  
_And the proof is in this song"_

I smiled at Harry. It was his turn.

_"I've been away for ages_  
_But I've got everything I need_  
_I'm flicking through the pages_  
_I've written in my memory"_

_"I feel like I'm dreaming_  
_Oh, so I know, I know, I know,_  
_I know that I'm never leaving_  
_No, I won't go"_

I sighed. His voice was true bliss.

_"Don't forget where you belong, home_  
_Don't forget where you belong, home_  
_If you ever feel alone, don't_  
_You were never on your own..."_

Harry and I shared a glance. He nodded. This was my cue.

While he sang I signaled up to the control booth to turn my mic up. They two men up there looked shared a confused look, but complied.

_"And the proof is in this song..."_

I took a deep breath.

Let's do this.

I started to sing the melody.

_"Lights off when they should be on_  
_Even stars and skies they're wrong,_  
_Short days when the nights are long_  
_When I think of the days I've gone"_

I shot Harry a nervous glance. He gave me a reassuring thumbs up and mouthed the words, _"You got this."_

I got this.

_"Don't matter how far I've gone,_  
_I'll always be around, ooooooooooh!"_

Everyone cheered. The crowd roared with celebration. Liam and Niall turned their heads. Harry threw his fist in the air.

I didn't even attempt to hide the huge smile that crept on to my face, I just couldn't believe it.

I hit a perfect high note. I. Hit. A. High. Note.

The song carried on like normal, and I was still so happy. I danced around the stage like a little kid at a candy store. I poured my heart and soul in to the chorus. I hadn't been this high-energy at a concert in a long time.

It felt amazing.

 

* * *

 

"Thank you so much, London! You've been a great crowd!" Liam shouted as we exited the stage.

Once we were off, backstage, Harry jumped into my arms.

"Louis! That was amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

I gasped as he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Harry...c-can't breath!-"

He pulled away immediately. "Oh! Sorry...but you were so good!" He continued. The rest of the boys made their way over to congratulate me.

Niall gave me a pat on the back. "Great job, Louis. That was really good!"

"We knew you could do it," Liam added. "Unlike some people..." he gestured to someone behind me.

It was Mr. Burke, and I had to say...the look on his face was priceless.

I approached him with a smug look on my face. "Well, well, well," I crossed my arms. "Anything you'd like to say to me?"

He sighed. "You did good, kid."

"Why, thank you," I said with a bow. He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, now! Loosen up!"

Before he could retaliate, I made my way back over to the lads, still smiling like a child.

Harry spoke up, "I think this deserves a celebration!" The boys cheered. He nodded towards me. "Louis? Any suggestions?"

"Hmm..." I thought. "Anyone up for some pints?"

There was a unanimous agreement.

So...after a long day of singing, joking, celebrating, and drinking...I think I can agree that this has been a great day.

Even if it ended with a serious hangover.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was the very first story I ever finished. It's already on my wattpad, but I figured I'd put it on here, since it was already done. Constructive criticism it allowed and welcome!


End file.
